BBNSBF- Big Brother Not So Best Friend Forever
by Bubhh
Summary: "You two are what?" The goth girl wasn't yelling, but she was close to it. "Step siblings, ya. But shhh… She doesn't want Alejandro to know." His answer confused her. What Alejandro had to do with anything? "What? Why not?" "Does it really matter?"
1. Chapter 1- When a boy and a girl talk

**Chapter 1- When a boy and a girl talk.**  
 _Gi, I wonder who they are._  
 **Don't be like** **that.**  
 _Like what?_  
 **You know.**  
 _Yes, I do. Do you want to begin?_  
 **Yes. Long long time ago, in the gala…**  
 _Are you quoting star wars?_  
 **Maybe?**  
 _Nerd. Don't listen to your stupid uncle, sweetie. It was twenty years ago, somewhere between Greece and Australia._

 **Twenty years ago, somewhere between Nevada and Australia:**

The boy set in the confessional, happy for three seconds of silent. His team was blowing apart, since what happened in Greece. They've won the challenge today, but he had a feeling that even if it is so, it won't last forever.  
"Hey." A familiar voice said, makes him turn around.  
"So is it OK to talk with me now?" He asked, rising an eyebrow. She was ignoring him since the beginning of the season. "And how the hack did you come in, anyway?"  
"The lock is broken." She answered, elegantly ignoring the first question. "Aren't you happy to see me, BBBFF?"  
"No." he raised a finger in front of her face. "Don't call me that. I'm too annoyed on you right now."  
"What did I do?" She didn't mind if her voice sounded whiny. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved the boy much more then she loved her biological brother, and both of them knew that.  
"First, you ignored me for months." He started counting on his fingers. "Then, you try to pull me to an alliance with you using tricks instead just going 'Hey big bro, can you vote someone?' which I could reject you nicely."  
"If I recall, your answer was to tell me that you talked to me only three times in your life." She answered, smiling a bit.  
"Because that was Ms. Alpha Bitch that Everybody Hates. With her I defiantly talked only three times." She sent him a checking look and he sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I knew that secret was important to you and tried to help you keep it? Because that's the reason. Can I continue now?"  
She nodded her head.  
"Great. Then you convinced my crush to look on my underwear, and right after that you didn't seemed to mind that I could die in the Amazons. And then you called me a lady in Jamaica. Should I keep going?"  
"No." she answered. "I think that's enough."  
"Wonderful." He said, realizing something. "For someone that is ashamed of me, you sure do get much nerdier."  
"Haa?" She was confused. Her love to nerdy stuff sure have gotten bigger lately, but that doesn't nerd her. She had a reputation to save, after all.  
"You used BBBFF in a conversation earlier. A year ago, even if you knew what it meant, you wouldn't have dreamed of doing so."  
"Dammit." She cursed, understanding that he was, actually, right. "You are right."  
"As always." He laughed. "What do you want?"  
"What makes you think that I want something?"  
"The fact that you wouldn't break your ignorance other ways."  
"I need to know who are you going to vote next elimination ceremony we will get."  
"Why?" He asked, suspicious. "I'm not going to vote for Gwen!" He added quickly.  
"Why not, bear food? Is it because your crush on her? On a girl who rej…"  
"How dare you?" He asked, mad. "How dare you to call me that name? You, from all people, should know how much I hate that name." Oh shit. She was such an idiot. "I guess they were right, then." He said, aiming each word so it would hurt her the most. "You are just a bully." He laughed a miserable laughter. "And here I thought that my loving sister would at least give me a break from bullying when we are not at school."  
She looked at him. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She said. "I just…"  
"You just looked for a name and found the one you hear the most commonly when talking about me."  
"How did you became a psychologist?"  
"The same way that you learned how to program. By talking to people that know much more then you about the subject."  
"Braggart." She mumbled beneath her nose.  
"Why the sudden question about my voting?" He changed the subject back to the original topic.  
"I want Courtney out."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Courtney?" he asked. "Not Gwen?"  
"Ashley Gwyneth Smith can go to hell, as much that I care, but yes. I want Courtney gone."  
"Why?" He asked. "Not that I'm complaining."  
"She is throwing challenges."  
"Why would she do something that stupid?" He asked. It took three seconds before he understood and faceplamed. "Daah. She wanted to eliminate Gwen."  
She clapped her hands. "Congratulations. And I thought you were supposed to be the smarter one of us."  
"Shut up, Heather. I know where Damien hides your awkward tween pictures."  
"You do? Where are they?!"  
"Like I'm going to waste my only blackmail on you like that."  
"It was worth a try."  
He didn't say a thing, just looked at her.  
"Please?" She bugged.  
"No!" He said immediately.  
"Why not?"  
"Because your taste in boys is awful, and I need a way to keep you from the worst ones."  
"What does that mean?"  
"your last boyfriend was bullying me for what… three years or so?"  
She froze and her eyes raged with anger. "He did what?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" If she knew about that little fact, Jeremy was dumped weeks before he did, and in a much painful way.  
"Because what were you saying, exactly- Hey, Jeremy I'm breaking up with you because you are bullying a boy that I don't like to admit he is my brother?"  
"I don't know, but I would. Why do you find it so hard to believe?"  
"Because… Because reasons." He didn't explain, and she didn't ask for one.  
"Fine." She said, sighing.  
"Love you, LSBFF." He called, leaving the confessional.  
Heather, now alone, just stared at the point that Cody stood few moments ago, few tears appearing in her eyes. That wasn't fair - that wasn't fair that Cody had so many unsolved issues, and very few people that cared enough to do something about it.

She turned around, cleaning her eyes before returning to first class. And then, of course, all hell broke loose.  
 **You are exaggerating.**  
 _I'm not!_  
 **Yes you are.**  
Mom! Uncle Cody! You said that you would tell me a story, not fight all the time!  
 _Sorry sweetie. But you know that when Cody and I are in the same room we start fighting. It's just something that we do._  
Can you two at least keep telling me the story?  
 **We will. What happened next?**  
 _All hell broke loose!_  
 **And Heather was over exaggerating.**


	2. Chapter 2- Where all hell brakes loose

Still don't own anything, still looking for Beta.

* * *

 _Chapter 2- where all hell breaks loose._  
 **And Heather is being over dramatic.**  
 _I'm not!_  
 **Yes you are.**  
Story? Please?  
 _Fine._

The first thing that Heather noted while entering first class was the silent.  
The second was the fact that Gwen tried, and failed, to stop her nose from bleeding.  
The third was the fact that Courtney had blood on her fists.  
"Really?" she asked, looking on her teammates. "I was out for ten minutes and you started a fight? If someone punches Ash-"She cut herself in a look from Cody, warning her from continuing. "You promised." He said silently.  
"Gwen," She fixed her self and kept going. "I want to be around to see it."  
"Sorry, but you left you lose." Courtney said, looking really interested in anything that wasn't Gwen.  
"Very funny." Heather said, sarcastically. "But if we want to be able to make the guys lose, we need to work as a team." She looked around, watching her four teammates.  
"We're doomed." She finished, falling on a chair theatrically.  
"That's what she said." Gwen said automatically, high fiving Cody.  
"Shut up, Goth girl." Heather said, rolling her eyes. By this time, the duels between them seemed… automatic? Lifeless, maybe? She defiantly didn't hate the girl as she claimed. Not anymore. But she won't tell it to anyone- Cody would laugh on her, for like, forever. (Mostly on the idea that she was faking the hate) And not to talk about her friends.  
 **I think you meant crowd, Ms Queen Bee.**  
 _I defiantly didn't._  
 **Really? With how many of them do you talk these days?**  
 _Not him, not her, defiantly not that one. Zero. Maybe you are right._  
 **I haven't finished yet. With how many people from the show did you talk in the last few hours?**  
 _Eight. Including you._  
 **I won that round.**  
 _You did._  
Guys? Seriously?  
 **Sorry, kiddo.**

Cody knew that everything was going to blow apart soon, but for now, he really didn't care. He was sitting next to Gwen, Laughing in her jokes.  
"How long do you think that she is going to take it?" a familiar voice asked. That wasn't Heather. Not really. This voice was a memory of a conversion he tried to forget. "How long do you think she will want her little puppy, sitting next to her legs, just begging to be kicked?"  
"You are the only one that will kick a puppy, Heather." He responded then, completely missing the point.  
"Maybe." She answered. "But she defiantly doesn't want you, lover boy, and maybe it's time that you'll figure it out. She rejected you once, why wouldn't she do it twice? You are looking so pathetic; just want her to give you some of the attention she gave to Trent, or even Duncan." Even though he tried to deny it, he knew that Gwen didn't love him that way. That she might never will. But Duncan? From all people, Duncan was her choice- The boy who bullied Harold. The boy that had a girlfriend. That wasn't fair! Why Duncan, which defiantly was an awful person, in anything that counts, was able to get two different girls to love him, while he had an Evil Stepsister and a mother who didn't gave shit on him as the only girls in his life?  
Courtney's voice cut his thoughts. "Heather, what are you doing?"  
What Heather did was singing. And that song… Was she trying to make Courtney explode?  
"He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy"  
He was not good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along, stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends"  
Heather finished, making both Courtney and Gwen look like someone punched them.  
"You didn't finish." He mentioned. "There are few more lines."  
"Yeah, but I got tired." She said lazily. "And I think it transferred my point pretty well."  
"That was cruel, even to you." Sierra said, talking for the first time in a while. Looking on her, he could see her going through his backpack. He was so glad he asked Heather to store some of his things at her bag.  
"Whatever." Heather said, shutting her mouth.  
"Thank goodness." Gwen said after a few minutes of silent, lying back in her chair. "We managed to make Heather be quiet. I think it deserve an award."  
And with those words, team Amazon fell into silent. Well, until the next morning, when Chris decided to wake them up with an announcement that they reached Australia.

Heather decided really fast she hate Australia.  
Her emu was stinking, her butt hurt, and Courtney was trying to lose on purpose.  
Not to mention that she was flirting with Alejandro, that was disgusting.  
"Someone is moody." Cody said from behind her.  
She jumped a bit, but didn't turn around. "What do you want?" She asked.  
"What, I can't ask how are you doing?"  
"Not know, Cody." She answered. "Really not in the mode for this."  
Turning around, she could see his blue eyes staring on her, freezing.  
"Then I'll just go." He said in a voice that was deader then anything else. He kicked his emu, getting ahead of her.  
She could see him trying to change his position to look…. Bigger? Stronger? Braver?  
Oh, crap. She was such an idiot. How could she forget? How could she forget that because of what happened in the island, because of what she did, her brother was terrified from being alone?  
She opened her mouth to call him, but Cody was already out of sight.

So, how is the title connected to anything?  
 **Look who cut US now. And it's because you're mother thinks that fight in the end was really bad.**  
 _Am I wrong?_  
 **Not, but the title is still over dramatic.**  
 _Lalala, I can't hear you and I can't hear you!_  
 **Jerk.**  
 _Bitch._

* * *

References of the chapter:

Not much today: The song is skater boy, by Avril Lavigne.  
The Jerk, Bitch conversation is from supernatural, where that is how Sam and Dean call each other a lot of the time.


	3. Chapter 3- Where the title is too long

Wow. That's like twice the length of the others. Still own noting, still looking for beta.  
Still can't write Sierra to my life.  
There is a singing verse later, so what heather sings is in _this,_ and Cody is in **this.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3- where Heather and Cody are kind of mad on eachother._  
 **The most stupid argument we ever had.**  
 _And it's us, so that's means a lot._ **  
****Yap.**

Cody Emmet Jameson Angel Anderson, known mostly as Cody, was terrified. Not that he'll ever say it out loud. He had small, little pieces of self respect to save.  
And Heather knew! After their parents married, they were forced to live next door from each other, and learned pretty fast about each other's little issues.  
He knew about how hurt she was when little kids recognized her in the street (That never ended well) and more then once, he got the duty of getting her to calm.  
And she knew that he hated being alone, and that in the dark, he could clearly see the forest around him, he could almost feel the bear's breath on him. He woke up screaming more then once. And Heather… He never could have tell if it was a dream or not, but he could swear that most of those times, she came to his room and sat on his bed until he fell back to sleep.  
In the only time he asked, she denied it completely. They never talked about it again.

He tried to stay close to Gwen, but she left him. Not because she didn't want to be around him. (Right?) Because she just kept going, not noticing his tries to stick to her.  
Courtney was somewhere behind him, that's for sure. She probably was flirting with Alejandro. What? Her acting was awful. He was pretty sure that even Katie and Sadie would understand that.  
He tried to talk to Heather, but she was right, of course. He couldn't accept her just to babysit on him every time he needed someone around him. The secret was very important to her, after all. But still, it hurt. Doesn't matter how much annoyed of her he was, he always tried to make her relax. Why couldn't she do the same for him when he needed her?  
And Sierra… That was weird. He knew he tried to lose her after she helped him to catch an emu, that he named Jerry, but he didn't except her to disappear. He hasn't seen her in hours, which was surprising. Not that he wanted her around, but she usually wasn't leaving him for more then few minutes the most.  
And then night fell, and he decided to stop for the night and sleep. Australia was known for having some of the most dangerous and deadly animals, and he preferred to sleep well if he had to ride in the desert another day. And he really preferred to go through the dark in his sleep, then having to spend hours riding through it. He found a spot, tied Jerry to a tree, and crumbled into himself. Maybe if he didn't look, he won't see the shadows. MAYBE. But it didn't work, and Cody cried himself to sleep.

Being in abandoned desert, sounds transferred really well. Heather could hear Cody crying About a Kilometer away from him. She kicked her Emu, riding to him. That was her fault, and she was going to fix it. It took her about two minutes to reach him, and by the time she did, he was already sleeping, cuddled into himself.  
"Cody?" She asked quietly, sending her hand to touch him.  
"Go away!" He yelled, changing his position. "I don't want you here!"  
Heather froze for a moment, and then reached her emu. Being busy climbing on him, she missed Cody's whisper. "Please Sierra, just leave me alone."  
Heather rode away on her emu, not looking back.

Long story short? They lost the challenge. The boys won, Duncan basically threw Cody of a cliff, and it wasn't a good day at all. Not even a bit. Team Amazon, now waiting for an elimination ceremony, set in economy class, waiting.

Heather looked on Cody. Last night was still… bitter, in her mind.

 _"8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'_  
 _To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me._  
 _Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,_  
 _She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. "_

She started singing, choosing that song to piss Cody.  
But he didn't stand still, and in the moment she stopped, he started singing another song.

 **"Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh**  
 **Look out for Cruella De Vil**

 **Cruella De Vil**  
 **Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you**  
 **No evil thing will**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil"**

And so they continued, each one singing a verse.

 _"And when she walks,_  
 _All the wind blows and the angels sing._  
 _She doesn't notice me!"_

 **"The curl of her lips**  
 **The ice in her stare**  
 **All innocent children had better beware**  
 **She's like a spider waiting for the kill**  
 **Look out for Cruella De Vil...**  
 **Cause she is watchin' wrestling**  
 **Creamin' over tough guys**  
 **Listenin' to rap metal**  
 **Turntables in her eyes"**

 _"It's like a bad movie_  
 _She is lookin' through me_  
 _If you were me, then you'd be_  
 _Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
 _As I fail miserably,_  
 _Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want! "_

 **"Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella De Vil..."**

 _"She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_  
 _Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_  
 _She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_  
 _She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

 _And when she walks,_  
 _All the wind blows and the angels sing._  
 _She'll never notice me! "_

"Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh

 **This vampire bat**  
 **This inhumane beast**  
 **She 'outta be locked up and never released**  
 **This world was such a wholesome place until**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **Yeah!"**

 _"Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
 _Creamin' over tough guys_  
 _Listenin' to rap metal_  
 _Turntables in her eyes "_

 **"Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella De Vil..."**

 _"She likes 'em with a mustache_  
 _Racetrack season pass_  
 _Drivin' in a Trans-Am_  
 _Does a mullet make a man? "_  
 _"Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_  
 _(oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)"_

 **"At first you think Cruella is the devil**  
 **But after time has worn away the shock**  
 **You've come to realize**  
 **You've seen her kind of eyes**  
 **Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!"**

 _"It's like a bad movie_  
 _She is lookin' through me_  
 _If you were me, then you'd be_  
 _Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
 _As I fail miserably,_  
 _Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want! "_

 **"Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will**  
 **Cruella, Cruella De Vil**  
 **To see her is to take a sudden chill**  
 **Cruella De Vil"**

 _"There she goes again_  
 _With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_  
 _She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_  
 _All I wanted was to see her naked! "_

Gwen knew that verse, and started doing the correct background voices.

 **"Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)**  
 **Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)**  
 **Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh**  
 **Look out for Cruella De Vil"**

Cody finished his song, so Heather just kept singing hers until the end.

 _"Now I am watchin' wrestling_  
 _Tryin' to be a tough guy_  
 _Listenin' to rap metal_  
 _Turntables in my eyes_  
 _I can't grow a mustache_  
 _And I ain't got no season pass_  
 _All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

 _It's like a bad movie_  
 _She is lookin' through me_  
 _If you were me, then you'd be_  
 _Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"_  
 _As I fail miserably,_  
 _Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want._

 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _(There she goes again)_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _(There she goes again)_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!_  
 _She's the girl all the bad guys want!"_

They stared on each other, not saying a word.  
"That was amazing, Cody-kins!" Sierra fangirled, hugging him. Only Heather, that looked, could see the moment of discuss on his face.  
"That was nice, I guess." Gwen said.  
"Thank you very much, Nona!" Heather said, making sure that all of them understood who the boy from the song was.  
"That wasn't needed." Cody said, finding his shoes very interesting.  
"Yes that was!" She yelled.  
What was she talking about? Cody hadn't got an idea.

Chris sent them to vote.  
Heather looked to the confessional camera and set free a long whisper.  
"I'm voting for Courtney." She said after a moment, signing the passport featuring the Hispanic girl. "I don't want to, but you forced me."  
Cody, who came in after her, just stared and singed some passport.  
And then they all set in front of Chris, waiting for his read of the votes.  
"Did you…?" Courtney started, getting Heather to node her head quickly. That wasn't a lie, she excused herself. Courtney could ask if she voted Courtney, and in this case the answer will be yes.  
"Liar." Cody coughed into his hands.  
She didn't respond, just waited for Chris to call the votes.  
And he did. "A vote for Courtney, a vote for Gwen, Courtney, Gwen. And the last vote to… Courtney."  
Gwen released a long breath. Cody sent her a smile. "I told you." He said.  
"You did." She agreed.  
That probably what made Courtney blew. "You did what? How could you…" She stopped, probably understanding the answer. "You lied to me!" She yelled on Heather.  
"That was you were asking?" Heather played innocent. "I thought you were asking if I voted to you. My mistake. Sorry!"  
"I hate you!" Courtney yelled, only to be pushed out of the plain by Chris.  
Cody looked on her getting smaller shape. "And there was much rejoicing."  
"Yaaay." Both Gwen and Heather said flatly, rising their hands in the air. Then the girls high-fived, before they understood what they did and froze.  
You did what?  
 **Hey, Court…**  
Don't you "Hey, Court." Me. Why did you do that?  
 _Because you deserved it._  
I defiantly didn't.  
 _Oh, really? You lost challenges on purpose. That a good excuse for joyful elimination, in my idea._  
 **Not to talk about the fact that you were a bit… bossy, in sixteen.**  
 _And nineteen. She was bossy even then._  
 **She grew up from it.** I grew up from it.  
 _Good to you._  
Aunt Courtney, you are my favorite aunt, but were kind of in the middle of a story, so if you don't mind…  
I'm leaving. Don't worry about it, Ania.  
If Aunt Courtney was so annoying, how did you two have married?  
 **That's a story for another day.**  
Fine.

Team Amazon returned to economy class silently and set there. Heather got a bench to herself, so she lay on him, trying to full asleep. On the other bench, the other three tried to find a way to do similar thing.  
And one by one, they all fell down. Into sleep, of course.

 **That's a horrible joke. You know no one likes to talk about him!**  
 _I do, indeed. But it was too good to give up._  
 **I bet that Mike and Zoey won't agree with you. I can even bet that your husband won't agree with you.**  
What dad won't agree with?  
 _I did a joke about someone we met once. It almost didn't end well._  
What do you mean? What happened?  
 _Some people almost died, including me and your father. And that's everything I'm going to say about it for the day. Are we clear?_  
Yes, mom.  
 **I'll tell you about it when I'll tell you how Courtney and I started dating, alright?**  
Ya, whatever.

* * *

References of the chapter:  
The songs are:  
The girl all the bad guys want- Bowling for soup  
Cruella de vil- The Selena Gomez version.  
The "and there was much rejoicing"- Is Monthy Python and the Holly Grail.  
The "and they all fell down..." is a Mal quote, of course.  
The full name I gave Gwen in the first charpter is stolen from Total Drama Chris. Sorry that I forgot to credit.

Some other things:  
If I'll ever end this story, there supposed to be a sequle about the all star season.  
Can you guess who is Ania's father? (Kind of obvious, I think.)  
Or what her full name? (Ania is a nickname, if you wondered. That's why it's spelled Ania and not Anya.)


	4. Chapter 4-Where everbody else is wrong

**Chapter 4- Where everyone thinks that Cody and Heather are dating for some reason.**  
That's… disgusting.  
 **Gotta agree with you there, kiddo.**

What was Heather's first impression of Sweden? It was cold. Very cold. So freaking cold, that she bitted her honor and asked Chris for the coats he promised in Yukon. It wasn't a big surprise when he told her they didn't arrive yet. It was Chris Maclean, after all.

"You should have seen it coming." He whispered, trying his best not to laugh on her face.  
"Oh, shut up. At least you are dressed properly." She had a point. Between the seven remaining teens, Cody and Gwen were the only ones wearing a long sleeves shirt. And Cody was the only one with a sweater.  
"Fine." He said, starting to pull his sweater up.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. "Don't strip on TV. Your mom would kill me."  
"Few things." He answered. "A, like you can be mad on me for striping on TV, Ms. Fan service. B, I'm not striping, just taking of my sweater, and C, to be mad on you about me, Joyce would have to remember I actually exist. She never does."  
"Why are you taking of your sweater?" she asked, looking on him in suspect.  
He finished taking his sweater, revealing that on his white shirt were written a sentence. "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research."  
"Sherlock. Nice." She said, "That doesn't answer my question." She added after a moment of silent.  
"Here, Take." He said, giving her the sweater. "I don't want you to freeze."  
"Why would you do that?" she asked. "I think you've made it clear that we are not friends."  
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
She didn't answer.  
"Do you want it or not?!" he yelled on her. She took a step back, looking on him in surprise.  
"Sorry." He said, embarrassed, after a moment. "I don't know what happened to me."  
"I definitely don't know." She answered. "You are usually very quiet around me." She had a pretty good guess why, but she wasn't going to talk about it on TV. She knew him better then anyone, and knew different things about him, like that the flirty attitude he used to have never been more than a disguise, and that he really loved Gwen. That his heart broke each time he saw her and Duncan. She could see it on his face.  
"Thank you." She said at last, taking the suggested sweater and wearing it. It was a bit tight and smaller on her, given the fact that Cody was shorter then her, but it was still comfortable. And defiantly warmer from being without it.  
Walking to their team, none of the noted the three people staring them with surprise.  
(static)  
"Isn't that nice?" Sierra asked in the confessional, her voice raging with unhidden anger. "I mean, it's so nice that Cody gave Heather his sweater that she won't freeze. And it's not like I'm jealous or something. Not at all."  
(Static)  
Gwen stood in the cockpit confessional, next to Chef. "I'm worried for Cody." She said to the camera. "I think Heather might try using him."  
" You're jealous." Chef said, laughing.  
"I'm not!" she answered automatically. "What do I have to be jealous about?" She froze, understanding what Chef tried to say. "That's ridiculous. Cody doesn't love Heather. He likes me." She looked to the camera quietly. "right?"  
(Static)  
Alejandro stood in the confessional, cursing in Spanish. He took a long breath, transferring back to English. "I can not understand what a woman like Heather can find in a… pipsqueak like Cody." He sent a look in the camera before returning to speak. "That will force me to change my plans, if it's true. If chicka is dating Cody, she'll be much harder to manipulate."  
(static)  
But of course, neither Heather nor Cody knew what there teammates have said. If they did, they'd be disgusted. I mean, they were siblings, for god's sake. But they didn't, so they just went on with their life. More correctly, the challenge.  
All they had to do was to build unknown building without the instructions. Easy pizzy. At least it wasn't life risking this time, unlike Greece, or Area 51, or Egypt. Anytime, really.  
"Cody was building robots since he was six!" Sierra said. "I'm sure he can build whatever this is without any problem."  
"It's fine with me." Gwen said.  
Cody just pulled his shoulders and went to their pile of stuff.  
"I'm okay with Cody being in charge." Heather said, making the loner and obsessive uber-fan to switch looks. That wasn't like Heather at all, giving up a chance to be in charge.  
"If it does what your last science fair project did you are so dead, though." She added after a moment.  
"What did your last science do?"Gwen asked, coming next to Cody. "And how does Heather know about it?"  
"It exploded." Cody said, blushing. "Programming mistake. And how DO you know, exactly?" He asked Heather. She wasn't living in town last science project he competed in.  
"Damien told me!" She responded.  
"That would explain it." Cody said, knowing that his little step-brother (Why was it so easy to think about Heather as his sister, but so hard to think about Damien as his brother?)  
 _That's because Dam is the most…  
_ **Kids are in present!** _  
_ _Annoying little brother in the world. What did you think I was about to say?  
_ Knowing that his little step-brother had a little… obsession with knowing everything about everyone. Not in the Sierra levels of crazy, but that was pretty close one.  
"Who is Damien?" Gwen asked, holding two woods together.  
"Her brother." "My brother." They said together.  
"Why would her brother know about your science project?"  
He looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled, an understanding shines on his face.  
"I completely forgot you didn't know." He said. "Heather moved to my street a while ago." That wasn't lying. He just forgot to mention the fact that she was living in the same house as him. "And Damian is a bit of a… gossip boy."  
"That explains it, I guess." She said, still chucking her two woods. "Just… what are we building, exactly?"  
He whispered to her the answer, and she smiled. "So this two goes there, right?" She asked, pointing.  
"Yep." He said.

Both teams were working separately, when a bell rung. All of them knew that sound, and all of them sighed.  
"We are Sex Bob-Omb and we are here to make you think about death and get sad and stuff." Cody called.  
"We are NOT doing Scott Pilgrim now." Heather yelled on him.  
Duncan sighed, and started singing

.  
 **[Duncan]**

Ahh, ah-ah, ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ahh, ah-ah, ah, ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

 **[Duncan]**

Welcome to the show

 **[Owen and Alejandro]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

 **[Duncan]**

We're here to let you know

 **[Owen and Alejandro]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

 **[Duncan]**

Our time is now

 **[Owen and Alejandro]**

Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah

 **[Duncan]**

Your time is running out

 **[Owen and Alejandro]**

Ah, ah, ah

 **[Team Chris is really really hot]**

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Team Chris started waving their hands, and in the finale edit, it looked like they were shooting sound waves.

 **[Team Chris is really really hot]**

Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay

They put their hands down, as the edit entered again, giving each one of them a pair of bat wings, red to Alejandro, green to Duncan and blue to Owen and a pair of pony ears on their hear, hiding their actual ones.

 **[Team Chris is really really hot]**  
We will be adored  
Tell us that you want us  
We won't be ignored  
It's time for our reward  
Now you need us  
Come and heed us  
Nothing can stop us now

 **[Cody, Sierra and Gwen]**

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh

 **[Cody]**

Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame

 **[Cody, Sierra and Gwen]**

The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

As team Amazon played, the editing added three of them a pair of pony ears. Sierra and Gwen got a long ponytail as an extension to their hair, while Cody got yellow and Sierra got purple pair of wings.

 **[Cody, Sierra and Gwen]**  
Set myself free, yeah  
Let it all go (Go!)  
Just let it be, yeah  
Find the music in your heart  
Let the music make you start  
To set yourself apart

Alejandro smiled cruelly. "So they want to make it into a real battle of the bands, ha? So let's battle."

 **[Team Chris is really really hot]**

What we have in store (ah-ah)

All we want and more (ah-ah)

We will break on through (ah-ah)

Now it's time to finish you!

Seeing an opportunity, Duncan throw pieces of wood on them, making Cody, Sierra and Gwen fall to the ground.  
Heather, standing aside, had a pretty good feeling what was about to happened.  
"Heather, we need you!" Cody called.  
Yes, that was what she was afraid of. But Cody asked, and she didn't want to be eliminated. She went forward, standing next to Cody, and with his nod from him, she took off her sweater and let it fly in the open air.

 **[Heather]**

You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

Heather took Cody's hand and helped him stand up.

 **[Heather and Cody]**

We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

Gwen and Sierra both stood up, joining the others.

 **[Team Amazon]**

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

 **[Heather and Cody]**

And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of

 **[Team Amazon]**

Friendship on our side!

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

Cody and Heather waved with their hands, and in the finished version, they looked like they shoot a rainbow circle.

 **[Team Amazon]**

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

But I thought Uncle Cody was afraid of the dark.  
 _Melania! I taught you to be better then this. You are supposed to know better then laugh about other people!  
_ **Like mother like daughter.  
** _Hi!  
_ **But really. I know you. I know your husband. She is twelve. If how you were in sixteen is anything to go by, that makes a lot of sense.  
** _I hate it when you have a point._  
 **And to you, Mel, I was afraid of being alone, especially in the dark. Remember what the song said: And together, we will be afraid of the dark.  
** I hate it when you gave a point.  
 **Good, so where were we?**

 **[Team Amazon]**

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Heather let go of Cody, getting her own pair of ears and hair extension.

 **[Team Amazon]**

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives!

Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives, survives, survives!

In the end, all of the editing extras disappeared, and team Amazon shared looks.  
"Wow." Gwen summed what they all thought.  
Cody's face was cheerful. "I didn't know you liked My Little Pony, Gwen."  
"I don't." She answered. "My brother does, and the songs playing on a loop from his room."  
"ohh." He said, the smile disappearing.  
"I'm mostly surprised that Duncan knows the song." Heather said, pulling the last pieces of what they build.  
"You are saying he is not brony in the closet?" Cody asked.  
"He is not, as far as I know." Sierra informed them. "But he has a little nephew."  
"Make sense as everything, I guess." Cody pulled his shoulders.

both teams finished their building, and looked on the two boats that the other team had.  
Team Amazon tried to push their boat, with not much of success, while in team CIRRRH, Duncan was the only one pushing his boat to the water, as Owen was about to fart and Alejandro was trying to flirt with Heather.  
Owen set on the ice, farting, and the ice broke beneath him. Both teams climbed quickly to their boats, and landed in the water.  
On the Amazon's ship, Sierra smiled. "I have a name for the ship!" She announced, looking to the others. "This ship will know be known as the OTP!"  
Cody laughed his ass off, while Heather and Gwen just looked confused.  
"What the one true pairing has to do with…" She cut herself, rolling her eyes. "Ohh, dahh."  
"I thought it was funny." Cody said.  
"That's because you are nerd."  
"Geek!" He fixed her, sound like he had this conversation a thousand times before. "I am a geek."  
"What's the difference?" Gwen asked curiously. She didn't know that Cody saw himself as a geek, and he was one of her closest friends.  
"Nerds know a lot of useful stuff. That is Noah. Geeks, like me, know a lot of useless stuff, and that's why I can quote the beginning of the first Harry Potter book and quote full conversation from Buffy the vampire slayer."  
She raised an eyebrow. "You like Buffy? I thought I was the only one to know this show in our age."  
Heather sighed, saying something that sounded a lot like "not another one."  
"Does that get easy?" Gwen asked, smiling at Cody. It wasn't a surprise that that was her chosen quote, because that was something she was thinking about a lot, since Greece.  
"You mean life?" He asked, recognizing correctly that she was testing him.  
"Yeah." She said. "Does that get easy?"  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Lie to me." Gwen asked.  
Cody sighed "Yes. It's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and, uh, we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies and... everybody lives happily ever after."  
"Liar." Heather and Gwen said together, which caused Gwen to look at her in surprise.  
"My brother is a fan." Heather said after few moments of silence. "He and I made a deal: I'll watch Buffy with him, and he'll watch Glee with me."  
"Your brother? Damien?" Sierra asked," Because as far as I know, you two aren't really getting along."  
"No, not Damien. My older brother." Heather said, sending a quick look at Cody.  
"She doesn't have an older brother." Sierra whispered to Gwen. "Or at least, she didn't have last year."  
The other girl sent her a strange look. "Really? That's kind of wired." She said, distracted a bit.

The team reached Chris, which told them they had to pick a team captain and explained the challenge.  
"I sagest Cody!" Sierra called, putting the Viking cup on the brunette's hair.  
"Thank you, but NO!" He said, putting the cup on Heather's hair. "Here, much better."  
She looked at him in question.  
"I trust you." He said, pulling his shoulders. "And I think we both know that you are a better leader then me."  
"You are probably wrong." She said dryly. "Each time I try to lead its ends with a failure."  
" Aw, Heather, why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"  
"Because, Cody, this show is not all about having fun! We need to work hard if we want to be the winners."  
"Just take the dam hat already." He said, starts humming. ""You may be pretty, but your super smart. Check out you grade, they're all "A's" for the start."  
"What I have in looks, well I have too in heart!" She sung, smiling. "And well Cody, yeah, that's totally awesome."  
"Yeah, it's so cool and that's totally awesome!" Cody sung another line before quitting.  
"I'm stuck now, don't I?" She asked.  
"Yep." A joyful Cody said.  
She sighed.  
"C'mon." Cody said. "You know you love me."  
"I know I love you." She echoed.  
(Static)  
"She meant it as friends!" Sierra yelled to the confession camera. "Right?"  
(Static)  
""For Cody, I hope she meant it platonically." Gwen said. "Heather won't be good for him."  
(Static)  
"Right. So let's show them." Cody cheered.  
Only if the cheer had anything to do with winning. If only. But not, the winners of the challenge were team Chris. It started all right, with the boys acting stupid and attacking instead of winning. And then it all went to hell. The boys, now out of cannon balls, decided to throw Owen. The OTP cracked apart, and the boys won. Darn it. At least it was non-elimination challenge, so they just had to do is economy class. Again.  
Why does everyone think you are dating?  
 _Because, as you are going to find soon, boy and girl in that age can't just be friends. There most be something more. At least, a lot of people think so.  
_ **And in this show, people saw relationships in the tiniest things. Do you remember my friend, Noah?  
** Yes, why?  
 **When we were sixteen he kissed me accidently on the ear. People teased me about it until I married Courtney.  
** _To be fair, there were a lot of instant relationships on the show. Tyler and Lindsay knew each other for maybe week and a half when they started dating._  
So what's next?  
 **The merging.**

* * *

 **References of the episode-**

Cody's shirt has a Sherlock quote.  
Obsessive uber fun and the loner are Sierra and Gwen's official titles, if to believe the total drama wiki.  
I'm pretty sure I stole the idea of Cody's robots exploding from programming mistakes from some fanfic. I don't have an idea which.  
Gossip boy is a play on Gossip Girl.  
"We are Sex Bomb Omb…" It's from Scott Pilgrim vs. The world.  
The song is welcome to the show, from the second Equastria Girls movie- Rainbow Rocks.  
I saw the Nerd/Geek thing in tumbler somewhere.  
Gwen, Cody (and Heather) quote conversation from Buffy's episode-Lie to Me.  
Later, Cody and Heather quote from Very Potter Musical's Going back to Hogwarts


End file.
